Insanity of Minds
by Kitsunes Shinigami
Summary: Heero finally realizes he loves Duo, and Duo loves Heero, but what happens when a womans scorn tries to tear apart the two for good? 1x2x1 Yaoi
1. Where are you

**Well, Im back again, sorry it took so long to update, things have been buisy, Ive been falling off the face of the earth again, oops! Anyways thanks for the reviews and all. I love you all, and remember I own all of Gundam wing they are mine!! bwahahahaah**

**I know I know I wish, I dont own any of them pouts**

**But anyways on with the story!!!**

****

****

**Heero's POV**

He finally reached the hospital, Relena right behind him. Upon entering and

getting the hospitals attention with his dying comrade, they were forced into a waiting

room. Heero took to pacing around the room endlessly, while Relena scowled at him.

"Heero I.."

"Relena, don't, just don't." I turned to face her, the pink devil. "You are not here to help Duo, so just leave…"

"Heero, I want to make sure you're alright…"

"Just GO!" He knew the look in her eyes: fear. He had scared her. [[Well it was her own damn fault… She doesn't care about Duo, she wont care if he dies…]]

"Mr. Yui?" A nurse walked in careful to not interrupt the two fighting. I turned and glared at Relena, she seemed to finally get the hint and leave.

"Hai."

"Your friend, Mr. Maxwell will be fine, he has lost a lot of blood, but is awake… for the most part." [[Thank god.]] "You can see him now." I nodded, then quickly stood up and followed her to where Duo was. I entered the white room. Duo was lying under some blankets; dressed in all white. I smirked.

"Heero?" He looked at me; his amethyst eyes gleamed making me smile more.

"It's me Duo, don't worry your safe now." He smiled weakly and laid his head back down on the pillows.

"So… It wasn't a dream…" He grinned at me.

"No, It wasn't."

"Heero… you cried…why?" I shook my head grinning at this.

"Duo no baka. Ai shiteru."

He stared at me in shock, then grinned from ear to ear

"Heero…" He only breathed the words. "I love you too…" Then he collapsed.

"Duo!" I ran over to him quickly finding a pulse. [[Only asleep. Come back to me soon koi.]] I though as sitting down. I looked at him sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel. [[ My fallen angel…]] Then I tried to get some sleep too.

I woke up late the next morning, sensing someone in the room other than Duo and me. Looking around I found only the nurse that was caring for him, and calmed down.

"Mr. Yui?" I nodded. "You can take him home if you like, there is nothing we can do for him here." She smiled at me, and I for once in my life, lost my mask and smiled back. [[Duo's coming home.]] I though happily and gazed down at his sleeping figure: happy for the second time in my life. {Yes yes I know, second, but he WAS happy once before with the little girl, so don't criticize me!! pouts}

The doctors helped me get Duo into the car. Amazingly he didn't wake up throughout the whole drive to my apartment: How he managed I'll never know. Finally he stirred as I placed him in my guest bedroom.

"Hee..ro?"

"I'm here koi." He smiled, his amethyst eyes glancing up at me, and he asked me the most psychotic thing then.

"Can we go back to school?" At this I had to laugh. [[Duo, what on earth are you thinking about school for?]]

"Sure koi, sure, though I have no idea why on earth you would want to."

"I don't…"

"Duo-chi, you are making absolutely no sense…"

"Solo." He closed his eyes again, and went back to sleep. I chuckled; he was so cute when he was out of it. After making sure he would be fine, I left his room and called Quatre on the com-vid. (I think that's what it's called… I can't remember just if you know it review it and ill fix it)

"Hello?"

"Hey Quatre."

"Heero! How are you, have you found Duo?" I nodded, and Quatre instantly beamed. "Trowa, come quick!" He yelled to his lover.

"What is it little one?"

"Heero found Duo!" Instantly Trowa was one the vid-screen, just looking at me, we kind had a way of communicating without words. I nodded, then he nodded, he knew everything was fine, and then Quatre returned.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes… now he is, he was shot and stabbed a few days ago."

"By who?" I shrugged.

"Duo hasn't been conscious long enough to tell me, let alone talk straight."

"Talk straight?" Quatre and Trowa exchanged worried glances.

"He wanted to go to school then didn't, then said he was alone, he is making no sense."

"We'll at least he has you now, I'm sure he'll be fine." Quatre reassured me. [[Thank god for Quatre's confidence, without him, we would all be lost.]]

"Heero?" I looked towards Duo's room.

"I should go, I think Duo's up." Quatre and Trowa nodded.

"We'll see you two later." Quatre winked at him suggestively, I just Hnned at him and left back to Duo's room.

"Duo-chi, are you awake?" Duo was sitting up in his bed, without a shirt on, his hair was down, and cascading around his body onto the bed, he looked up at me, his violet-blue eyes glistening with happiness and something else… a darkness underneath the joy in his bright eyes. His nod made me break the train of thought's flowing through my mind.

"I'm find now Hee-chan…but… how did you find me?" I walked into the room and sat down on the floor next to his bed, and smirked.

"I had been hunting for you for years Duo-chi… I finally figured out where your home was and found you there." Duo stiffened visibly.

"You… know where my home is?" Heero frowned, he was hiding something, but what. [[Duo what would you hide form me…]]

"Yes, it's where I found you, on L-6." Duo relaxed at this, and just nodded.

"What do you want to do now Heero?" This shocked me, I didn't expect it.

"I… want to stay with you." Heero abruptly looked me in the eye, his eyes wide with shock. "I …love you Duo…I realized it after you left…I." He shut me up with a kiss… [[I always though that I would shut him up like this…]] When the broke it, they both laughed. Duo nodded at me, then looked at me seriously, which is something I don't normally see with him.

"You do realize this means we need to get a job right?" I burst out laughing at this, and Duo smiled.

"No problem, for the perfect soldier, and Shinigami, right?"

"Right."

**Thats it for now, again keep reviewing pwease and all, and if you find any mistakes that really annoy you, tell me and I will fix them. Arigato for everything and Domo Arigato for reading this in the first place!**


	2. Dead

** Yay, second chapter up, I had an interesting time writing this, and just so you know, this whole story is what I have been dreaming about for the past few weeks, so I figured I had to write it.**

**OH and thanks to my reviewers**

** Youko-Kali and nami()** My first two reviews 

Now unfortunately for me I don't own Anyone from Gundam Wing, and please don't, sue

because I'm broke.

[Yes, why else would I have the time to write all this?]

** Dead**

**Heero's POV**

He was lying in the middle of an alleyway, pondering his demise. _[[ _How the hell

do I get myself IN these situations?_ ]] _ He winced in pain, then stared into the sky

watching the stars.

_ He walked down into the streets of L6, and sighed. [[ Heero, why did you have to leave _

_Me? Damnit, I loved you.]] He continued down the street till he heard someone crying, _

_he turned the corner and looked. It was dark, and he could barely make out the figure of _

_a little boy; crying in the shadows. [[Poor kid.]] He started up to the kid, till he saw five _

_more people, crowding around the kid, talking._

_ "Stop crying you piece of trash!" One of the guys in a leather jacket yelled out at _

_the kid._

_ "I… I'm… Trying…" the little boy cried out softly. Another boy slapped him _

_across the face._

_ "Try harder!" Another yelled grabbing his gun, "Or else." At this the boy _

_whimpered._

_ "Stupid orphan, nobody will miss you, ya know." _

_ "Hey, leave the kid alone." He yelled at the five, starting forward into the _

_alleyway._

_ "This ain't your business boy, get out of here!." The leader of the gang yelled, _

_keeping the gun pointed to the child's head._

_ "You just made it my business you see, I don't like people picking on little _

_orphans." Duo shrugged, "That's just mean, can't we all just get along?" At this the _

_gang pointed the gun at Duo. They were confused and Duo knew it, [[ Now, to get the _

_kid out of here without being shot.]] He kept walking towards the kids, grinning as he _

_came._

_ "Know what, I don't think we can get along." The gun fired, the shot hit his _

_shoulder, causing Duo to fall backwards. The gang leader came up, pointed the gun to _

_Duo's head._

_ "Bye bye now." Duo sweep kicked the guy causing him to fall on his face, He _

_kicked the gun out of the way and looked up. The remaining four members of the gang _

_were surrounding him. [[ Hmm, four against one, this could be fun!]] Duo kicked one of _

_the guys away from him, then focused on the remaining three going through a series of _

_sweeps and kicks instead of punches to knock down the four, leaving the playing field so _

_that only one could go against him at a time. He focused on the first to get up, a blonde _

_guy, he looked Middle Eastern. Duo's enemy started with a punch to his shoulder, the _

_same shoulder that was shot earlier, He dodged easily, ducking under and striking the _

_guy with a nasty uppercut. This caused the guy to fall back holding his now broken jaw. _

_The next guy saw what happened to his friend, and charged him, he was also Indian, Duo _

_looked behind him and sidestepped quickly, then brought his foot about hitting the guy in _

_the back as he passed him. The leader of the gang was watching him, his moves, and _

_Duo knew it, finally he saw the leader move. He walked slowly towards Duo, examining _

_Him, and seeing what he would do next. He just stood there. [[Come on buddy, I don't _

_have all day.]]_

_ "Well, what are waiting for?" Duo taunted, but noticed that the leader of this _

_gang didn't flinch, didn't move. Then the gang leader moved his feet into a type of _

_stance. [[ Shit, he's done this before… That stance… crap he's good.]] He slowly inched _

_his way towards Duo, they exchanged a few punches here and there, neither hitting the _

_other, it seemed to take forever, then the leader backed off. Duo suddenly became alert. _

_[[ What is this guy planni… Oh no…]] The guy took out a dagger, and started for the kid _

_that Duo was protecting, Duo rushed into his path, blocking the guy from stabbing the _

_little kid, then winced. [[ This was the guy's plan all along… use the kid as bait.]] _

_ "Kid, Run." The kid stood up and took off without a second thought, Duo smiled. _

_[[ At least he's safe now.]] The gang leader twisted the knife that was impaling Duo, then _

_tore it out, Duo crumpled to the floor in pain, watching the gang members._

_ "Enjoy your slow death." He saw the guy put his dagger away, then grabbed his _

_friend with the broken jaw and left, leaving Duo to die._

Duo laughed at the irony of his life. [[ Lived as an orphan, die saving one, yep my life

sucks… Well I guess Ill just lay here and await shinigami's death.]] He smirked as he

stared into the stars. [[ I'm sorry Heero…]] He closed his eyes, and awaited death.

"_Heero!"_

[[ I must be dreaming, who the hell would yell Heero's name in the

middle of an alleyway?]]

"Oh God, Duo…" At the sound of his name he opened his eyes and looked up.

"Hey, Now I AM dreamin…" He whispered as he gazed up at his lovers face,

then he closed his eyes again. [[ Now I need to get a grip on reality, I'm seeing things.]]

"Duo, please, open your eyes, its me, I'm here."

"Heero?" he whispered, trying to open his eyes, to look at his koi. "It's..it's

really you?" He looked up at Heero's face, seeing tears streaming down. "No.. I'm

dreaming. Heero Yui doesn't cry…" With that he drifted off into the darkness.

**Heero's POV**

"Koi? Duo? Please, please don't leave me…" He held Duo in his arms, then

picked him up and started out of the alleyway.

"Heero, he's dead, it's too late." He gave Relena the biggest death glare ever,

even she stopped talking suddenly, for a moment.

"Relena, either help me, or shut up and leave me the hell alone!" He continued,

heading towards the L6 hospital, Relena right behind him.

[[My koi is not dead! Shinigami cannot die…Duo CANNOT DIE…I won't let him…]]

**That's it for the moment, you know I was hoping to make these a lot longer, oh well. **

**Arigato**


End file.
